Fluttershy's story
by Giddygoose
Summary: Fluttershy's life as an editor for the Fillydelphia Thompson picks up quickly as circumstances change for the kind pony. This does take place in the FIM universe but before the shows time, also updates MAY be slow, and any and all reviews all highly appreciated.


The reason behind Fluttershy's uncanny shyness.

Fluttershy looked up from her desk at the Fillydelphia Thompson, one of the city's major do I always get stuck with the last clippings of the day, she wondered self pityingly.I mean it's not like one of the other workers can't do it can they?She grabbed her seemingly pressured head and groaned, why couldn't have her boss Castrole Pachet picked Gattle or Frattle the two urine coloured twins that never seemed to leave anypony's patience alone."H-hey Fluttershy, still working?"asked a very light voice, a light calming voice that belonged to a newly hired secretary colt by the name of Pollocks, a very shy Mantir removed her inkspotted hooves from around her head and faced the short, yet stocky dirt brown colt."Yeah, just got to finsh the last article of the day."she said letting a faint smile spread across her face like wildfire, even though most of the other workers thought Mantir was nothing more then a piece of fodder that would be gone soon,yet Fluttershy throughly enjoyed the colts company, albeit nothing more than a fondness of his gentle acts towards her and some of the not so recieving staff members."Oh, maybe I could help you?"He asked returning the smile.

Her smile grew larger with a faint blush as she scooted over on her special lavender chair she had brought in for luxury as she worked her editorial sat down next to her taking great care not to brush against her, after all it would be rude wouldn't it?"S-so what do you need done?"he stuttered out trying not to stare at the mare he was sitting devilishly close let a small grin surface, she could have such fun with the colt, but alas she had work, "I just need to organize these." she instructed pointing at the few articles she hadn't gotten nodded and began to skim over them, placing them where they belonged as Fluttershy smiled.

A few minutes later they finished and Fluttershy thanked the colt, rewarding her with the colt blushing ever so slightly in embarrasment."H-hey F-fluttershy d-do you think maybe w-we could get some lunch?"the young colt blushed a furious red after asking, yet Fluttershy could only look all, she didn't consider herself beautiful, pretty, or even likeable by most stallions standards, which left her eyeing Mantir suspiciously."Ok..."she finally mouthed out, a pink blush forming as thoughts filled her wandering looked around the office thinking, "h-how does 5:00 P.M. sound Fluttershy?"she giggled at the stutter and both preceded to exit the Fillydelphia Thompson, both grinning like idoits as they went their respective ways.

Fluttershy walked on thinking to herself, why did he ask me, why not one of the other mares, surely he doesn't like me does he?She shook the thought from her head, no just a friendly meal between two workers nothing more, nothing more, oh stop lying to yourself!She broke out into a mad giggle illiciting a few crys as ponies walked into her, yet Fluttershy couldn't care less as she walked among the beautiful city's street, passing a robust diner, Fluttershy gasped, they had forgotton to set where to meet!She scolded herself, nothing for it now, she'd just have to appologize tommorow and wallow in her anxiety, after all maybe the colt liked her, but she had never really showed interest in colts, what in Equestria had persuaded her to say yes to such a foolhardy request?!Yet as she walked on she could help but crack a smile, passing a family stopped infront of a bookshop looking at the lastest novels in stock.

She kept walking happily, oh this is just perfect, she thought, Fluttershy's mind already going into over drive about the we could do it again tommorow, she smiled, she could already see talking to the you see reader as I mentioned so loosely before, Fluttershy didn't consider herself very pretty, beautiful, or even likeable to most colts and stallions, although a few mares had asked she'd never had the confidence to be seen with a mare, yet there was something special Fluttershy sensed in the new kept walking in and out of the crowds bumping into the occasional bypasser and saying her appologies.

She neared the rusting appartment building by the almost dilapidated docks, she couldn't help but smile as she pushed the rusty door open to acess the hallways."Hey Shy, might be a bit noisy t'day they're supposed to be changing the door today."Said Sparks, a gigantic pony in every right, he was a pure red colour, had a very interesting hair style Fluttershy never could understand, and a few knacks, two being the act of trying to aggrevate everypony who came through his doorway, and being caring at others, mostly it was the nodded and smiled weakly at him, walking just a tad as she realized Sparks was 'checking her out'."Hey!"she yelled in whistled at her blushing figure as she ran down the hall and slammed her rust ridden apartment B12 door open,rushed in, and shut it cursing Sparks through the a minute or two she calmed down and began removing her items, first her hat, then her saddle bag, and finally her leg warmers, more commonly known as stockings but she had hers perfectly coloured so nopony could see them.

As she removed the stockings she let her wings unfurl, sighing deeply that her plans for tonight would not happen as she had hoped, also Spark's behaviour didn't do her any again maybe not going wasn't a bad thing, after all it would give her some time to think, she cursed it's just a friendly meal nothing more, if it is, he's probably just another colt looking for a cheap mare she thought, her ideas about Mantir turning darker, he'd better not be using me!She swore in no he's better than that, atleast I think so, she reassured herself as she walked into her kicthen, opening her fridge'.As she eyed between the milk, bottled ocean water with the label Canterlot springs, tomatoes, heads of lettuce, apples, carrots, and grass mix, she sighed.I could've been eating with the colt, she thought self pitingly as she grabbed a green apple and took a bite, not minding the cold juice as it ran down her lip, chin, then fell to the let a small grin escape, no matter how bad her day was nothing could help better than a Granny Smith apple she thought, as she sat down on her cream coloured couch, the fibers sinking deeply to accomodate the smallish pony as she her rear legs against the oakwood table infront of her she picked up a book that had fascinated her for quite some time now, a mystery novel about Sherlock Hooves she had picked up for a few bits at a seemingly empty from the outside thrift store, till she went in asking for a bathroom and saw the sheer amount of books, her mind went crazy as she remember her favourite she exited the store she was relieved and weighed down with books.

As she turned to the page marked with the neon Wonderbolts bookmark the thrift shop owner had given her, she smiled warmly her eyes jumping to the point she left off that morning before mind devoured the text, and she soon found herself flipping page after crisp page until hours later and her stomach growled hungrily, after all she'd only eaten an apple in ten moved her bookmark, set the book down upon the table, and stood up, her legs cracking from falling forward and making contact with the wooden floor she blinked a few times, ok let's go she the wall, her hoof covering one of the lilies on the wallpaper, she walked slowly towards the kitchen, craving milk and a grass mix finished limping her legs slowly returning feeling as she opened the Fridge and cabinet, grabbing grass mix, and a delicious glass of milk,after a few minutes she finished, washed the glass and put it gently in her sink, then walked to her bedroom, then the bathroom, wanting to brush her around the pure white bathroom she grabbed her Plaksmakker and wetted it, then put on some toothpaste,applied it to her mouth, and began to brush in small a few minutes and washing her mouth out, she layed in her bed pulled the covers over her head and drifted off into a peaceful slumber, the moon themed covers on the twin sized bed warming her.


End file.
